Captivating
by helium-kiss
Summary: •Ichihime• As of now, this story is Complete 'till I get more muse • Drabbles/One-shots • Rated T •
1. Note

**Captivating**

_**So this is me revising like my first ever fanfic on ffnet so it needed to be done. These are a series of Ichihime drabbles that I may or may not continue if I get muse, thanks. I don't own Bleach, that's owned by Tite Kubo.**_

•

_**Note**_

It was about the middle of the lesson when Ichigo glanced up at the clock, when was the torture going to end? He couldn't wait till the bell went so he could just get home although that wouldn't be happening today. He did need to do some more training because as a Substitute Soul Reaper you never knew when an enemy would appear, but Keigo and Mizuiro had 'persuaded' him to do something else after school. He sighed. He hardly ever went out with Keigo and Mizuiro because he was always to busy fighting hollows with Rukia, so he did kind of owe it to them to go out with them every once in a while.

Sensei was droning on about something to do with algebra, but Ichigo wasn't really paying attention, just watching the minute hand labouriously tick by - was it trying to taunt him?- Ichigo looked out the window; clouds were forming in the sky.

Ichigo had said yes because he couldn't stand Keigo's whining in his ear. They wanted to see an 18 rated movie at the cinema, which Ichigo knew they'd never get into, but had to go anyway. Ichigo thought it was pretty pointless but he had nothing to do today except have his dad attack him when he got home like he usually did and fight more hollows if they came up. He could be doing more training, but Keigo would just twine at him, so what was the point?

He turned his gaze away from the window to see two grey eyes staring at him. Ichigo blinked in surprise as Orihime Inoue started to blush a deep red. Ichigo was about to whisper something when she quickly turned her head back to the teacher. Come to think of it Inoue had been acting strange for the last few days and Tatsuki had been giggling and snickering whenever he and Inoue were close. He'd just pegged it as 'teenage girl stuff' which he never got involved in, too much hassle, especially when he had Rukia, Karin and Yuzu in his house talking about 'teenage girl stuff' also.

Then, to Ichigo's surprise he noticed Inoue's slender hand reach behind her and place something on his desk. She didn't even turn around to look at him when she did it. He looked at the small folded piece of paper on his desk with bewilderment. He looked back up at Inoue, slightly confused when he saw her neck get red as her blush deepened.

He opened the paper under his desk and gazed at her handwriting which was very neat and small, his was messy and huge in comparison, but then he actually read the kanji she had written.

_"Do you want to come to my house after school? For tea or something."_

His eyes widened, many other things were scribbled out in her haste to write the note, but he couldn't make any of it out. He was surprised, but surely Keigo would understand blowing the guys off for a girl? And anything was better than going to see that movie, plus Inoue was cute, a bit shy but he'd definitely prefer a girl like that, and she was best friends with Tatsuki, so she couldn't be that bad?

He wrote a response in his untidy scrawl on the other side of the paper and chucked it back onto her desk. He didn't know why but he was feeling nervous as she read his response. But then all he could do was smile and a grin broke onto her face, the blush almost glowing as it's intensity increased, her smile was contagious he thought and he really couldn't wait till the end of school.

_"Sure, Inoue. Let's walk together? :)"_

_**Revised~ hope you all enjoyed. :3**_


	2. Peppermint

**Captivating**

_**Hey, so I'm revising all the chappies 'cus they were pretty bad. Disclaimer applies.**_

•

_**Peppermint**_

_'Kami, she looks beautiful.'_

Ichigo couldn't help but stare at his girlfriend. They'd only been dating for a couple days so things were still new and awkward but he couldn't believe he was going out with her. Orihime Inoue, the prettiest girl in school, albeit a bit shy but that's what made her all the more cute. Her coppery golden hair in those bunches, her cute button nose sprinkled with adorable freckles. God, he was lucky.

The boys and girls of class 1-3 were both doing gym today, the girls were over in the Volleyball court and the guys were on the Basketball court. He couldn't help look over at her, she was his girlfriend after all. However, Ichigo didn't realise the basketball flying his way and got slammed in the side of the face.

"A-Ah! Fuck."

"Should've watched the ball Kurosaki! You can check out the ladies later, for now I want you to concentrate on Basketball." The coach shouted over to him, while Ichigo gained a light dusting of pink as a few of the girls on the other court started to look over and giggle, he couldn't help but notice that Orihime just looked embarrassed. Oh jeez.

He'd been surprised but also relieved when she'd asked him out. He hadn't known whether she liked him as much as he liked her, as they'd been talking while everyone was hanging out and then that grew into eating lunch together sometimes and walking her home. He'd finally decided to pluck up the courage and ask her when she'd beaten him to it. However, they hadn't even kissed yet because she was always too nervous when it came to that part. He wasn't getting that worried about it until every time he decided he would kiss her he chickened out because she was getting so nervous which then made him equally as nervous. He sighed as he thought over all these things, it was just a kiss, right? But then again, it was _their_ first kiss which meant everything. He couldn't botch it up, it had to be right.

As the school bell rang sounding the end of the lesson and school, Ichigo decided he'd surprise Orihime. He went to the locker room and got changed into his school uniform and said goodbye to Keigo and Mizuiro, making up an excuse as to why they couldn't walk home together. He had to find Orihime.

As he started off at a gentle jog to see if he could see her through the crowd of people that were streaming out of the school he was surprised when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Keigo, I already told you, I can't-" but as he turned around he stopped himself. "I-Inoue? I was just looking for you." Ichigo said a small smile appearing on his face.

"Kurosaki-kun, would you like to walk home together?" Orihime chirped as she beamed up at him.

"Yeah, I'd like that, but first..." he trailed off as he took her hand in his. "Would you mind if I kissed you?" He asked quietly, just so she could hear and no-one else as the many students of Karakura High walked past them, school chatter filling the air. She blushed red but gave a shake of her head, looked down towards her feet then back up at him as he pulled her face gently towards him.

It was soft and pillowy. Like marshmallows but sweeter and more damp. And he couldn't help but deepen the kiss, like he was riding a wave and he just had to go with it, and he didn't really know what he was doing as it was his first kiss; their first kiss. He could taste something else, and he couldn't quite place it at first, but then she pulled back before giving him a chance to register what that taste had been. As if reading his expression completely, she said, slightly out of breath.

"Peppermint."

_**Hope you enjoyed **_ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ


	3. Alcohol

_**Captivating**_

_**Revised~ hope you enjoy.**__**Prompt by Domyouji.**_ _**Disclaimer applies. Also, warning about the swears.**_

•

_**Alcohol**_

It was 11:30 and Ichigo's arm was slung over Orihime's shoulder as they trudged through the streets to Orihime's house. They'd just been to Chad's birthday party and Ichigo had made a fool out of himself throughout the night. Not only had Ichigo drank copious amounts of alcohol, but due to the alcohol intake he'd then proceeded to make a fool of himself in numerous ways. He was so shit-faced he had to have Orihime hold him up so he could walk; he couldn't even see straight.

He was so drunk.

He'd literally drunk so much, Orihime was surprised he hadn't thrown up at the bar. She felt so sorry for Chad, who had to try and explain the situation to the bar tender, who was looking less than pleased when Ichigo sort of collapsed on the floor. To be fair to him, they'd been playing a lot of drinking games and he'd ended up drinking the most out of all of their friends. Orihime had been a bit tipsy herself, but sober enough to get Ichigo out of the club before he spewed his guts up. They just managed to get outside when Ichigo then produced a large amount of vomit from his mouth which ended up on the street floor. Orihime grimaced at the retching but stroked her boyfriend's back as he finished vomiting.

Orihime and Ichigo had been an 'item' for some weeks now and this was the first time they'd gone to a bar together while being a couple. However, when they'd started the relationship Orihime had guessed Ichigo would be the one holding her hair and rubbing her back if she was ever sick, not the other way around. But she didn't mind looking after him because she cared about him so much. Orihime had liked Ichigo for ages, and when he'd finally come to realise he liked her too she couldn't have been more happy.

"You know... your the best Ori-," Ichigo stopped himself as he hiccuped.

"Shh, Ichigo." She said hoisting his arm further over her shoulder. Ichigo nuzzled his face into Orihime's well developed chest as he let out a drunken chuckle.

"Hime, Hime, pssht. Are we nearly home yet?" Ichigo whined as he nuzzled deeper. Orihime noticed that his legs starting to shake and give out.

"Ichi-kun! You can't fall over again, come on we're nearly at my house." Orihime said trying to hold up his body.

"But I can't..." Ichigo started to yawn as he became tired from all the walking. He managed to keep himself upright as he wrapped him arm tighter around Orihime's shoulders.

"I know..." She said smoothing down his hair. "Please carry on walking, for your little Ori-chan?" She said and he obliged by stumbling ahead of her, suddenly being able to walk by himself.

When they got to Orihime's house Ichigo demanded to unlock the door, Orihime rolled her eyes as it took him five times to actually get it in the lock and he kept scolding himself for not being able to do it properly. He then unlocked the door, finally, and tripped over the door mat inside, falling flat on his face. Orihime was so stunned at the sudden action all she could do was watch as he thudded to the floor.

"Ichigo!" Orihime cried at last, picking him up from the floor with much effort and guiding him to her bedroom where he immediately fell into bed. Orihime sighed, god she was never letting him drink that much again.

"Hime! Hime-chan..." He cried desperately, reaching out for her while lying on the bed.

"What?" Orihime asked softly, grabbing his outstretched hand in hers. "Ichigo, you're drunk, just get some sleep okay?" Orihime soothed, sitting on the edge of the bed while rumming her other hand through his hair.

"Orihime..." He mumbled "I'm sorry," Orihime look into his eyes, which were now closed as he apologised to her.

"For what?" She asked, genuinely surprised at his apology.

"For being an ass." He said pulling her down so her head was on his chest. Orihime had to giggle at that, he could be so cute some times.

"Ichigo, it's my job to look after you, I am the girlfriend." She said snuggling up to him.

"But I'm supposed to look -hic- after you. To... protect you." He said as he hiccuped again, enjoying her being so close to him as he enveloped her in his strong arms. He continued to snuggle closer to her.

"Not today." She whispered into his ear. "Just have a sleep before you vomit again" She chuckled and he scrunched up his face at her comment.

"Oh Kami," He grimaced in his still drunken but slightly more sober voice.

"You're going to have a bad head in the morning." Orihime sighed.

_**Thank you for reading! ^_^**_


	4. Bat

**Bat**

**A/N: So this is another prompt by Domyouji! Thank you a lot for the ideas! So here it is...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach then the kiss scene would have happened...**

Ichigo sat up as he heard a scream come from the lounge.

"What the hell..." He mumbled as he saw that Orihime was not in the bed next to him. He walked into the lounge, rubbing his eyes. "Orihime, what's the..." He stopped as he saw her hiding under the kitchen table. Then he ducked as a black thing with wings flew over his head. "What the hell is that?!" He shouted.

"I don't want it to get caught in my hair!" Orihime whined. As the 'thing' tried to hang upside down on the curtain pole Ichigo finally knew what it was.

"Orihime? How did a bat get in the house?" Ichigo asked.

"I was just going outside to get some air when it swooped in!" Orihime said "Protect me Ichi-kun!" Orihime cried as the bat took flight again. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at his girlfriend's plea.

"It's only a bat, Orihime. All we have to do is shoo it back out." Ichigo said. He walked to the closet and got a broom then went and opened the front door.

It took about 15 to 20 minuets until the bat finally got out of the apartment.

"Phew!" Orihime said as she came out from under the table. "That was a close one wasn't it, Ichi-kun?" Orihime said rubbing the back of her neck.

"You didn't even do anything. I was the one with the broom." Ichigo said.

"Heh heh, yeah, I guess your right. But I was the scared one!" Orihime pouted and folded her arms.

"Let's go to bed now, kay? We've spent half the night chasing a bat and we've got school in the morning." Ichigo said pulling Orihime towards him by her waist.

"Okay Ichi-kun." When they got into bed Orihime blurted out;

"Hey, Ichi-kun?"

"Yeah," he said

"Can I call you Bat-Man from now on?"

**A/N: So i hoped you liked it? Review, Review! XImmyX**


	5. Dragon

**Dragon**

**A/N: Okay another chapter! Yay. This prompt was by Alastor Vega! Thank you for reviewing on all of my chapters! And thanks to everyone else who reviewed also! As I've said a zillion times now it does give me great confidence and its really nice to see in my e-mail box that people are actually commenting on my work. **

**Disclaimer: I love Bleach, I love Bleach... but I don't own it.**

"Ahh! There's a dragon!" Yelled Orihime as the Dragon swooped over Ichigo's character on the TV screen. He had just bought this game for his new Xbox360 Orihime had bought him for Christmas and Orihime was already terrified of the game.

"Orihime... It's only a game..." Ichigo sighed as he continued to slay (or try to) the dragon.

"I know that Kurosaki-kun but it looks so life like! Like it would actually swoop of of the TV and get me!" She said as she curled up on the sofa while she watched her boyfriend move an inch closer to the TV, his face getting closer and closer to the screen.

"It would never get past me anyway. I would just slice it open with either my flaming sword of righteousness or Zangetsu." Ichigo said not taking his eyes away from the screen for a second, not even to blink.

"Well maybe I would kill it myself." She hmpffted.

"How?"

"Umm..."

_Give it food poisoning..._ Ichigo thought then mentally scolded himself for being so mean.

"Shove Wasabi in its mouth till it can't breathe!" Orihime said excitedly and Ichigo raised his eyebrows slightly but still very much engrossed in the game.

There was a silence and Ichigo was startled when he heard Orihime's shriek.

"There's the dragon again! Kill it, Ichi!"

"Alright, alright I just--,"

"There it is again!" Orihime shouted, clutching a pillow to her face. Orihime had gone round to Ichigo's house for the day to see him on his new Xbox, which he had insisted on. Ichigo sighed and then frowned as he felt Orihime move to sit next to him and wrap an arm around his arm.

"Hime! I can't play properly if your hanging onto my arm like this!" Ichigo said, getting annoyed.

"But Ichi-kun! I'm so scared, Ichigo..." She said and his eyes widened from hearing his name come out of her mouth without any honorifics. Ichigo paused the game and turned his head to look at her.

"Hime..." He murmured in that deep voice that she found herself blushing at. His eyes had darkened with lust.

By accident his knee pressed against the controller and the game started to play again but Ichigo took no notice, his eyes fixed on her lips. Her eyes switched to the screen. His face moved closer to hers and as he was just about to claim her lips she let out a yell

"DRAGON!!"

**A/N: So hope you liked it! Review, Review!**


	6. Red Bean Paste Doughnut

**Red Bean Paste Doughnut**

**A/N: Okay so here is my own idea... since I don't want to use all of the prompts I'm given until I get really stuck for ideas. Anyway hope you enjoy! And I've decided that Orihime and Ichigo are at college but are still staying at their own houses.**

**Disclaimer: I think you know what the disclaimer is by now...**

"Hime..."

"Yes, Ichi-kun?" Orihime said turning to him and smiling happily.

"You have sugar... all over your mouth." Ichigo said as he moved his hand to brush some away from her mouth.

"Well I have been eating a doughnut, Kurosaki-kun." She grinned and he smiled in return at her cuteness. Then he saw her eyes lock on something and he also turned to look at what she was staring at.

"No, Orihime, I know you like Doughnuts but don't--," He stopped talking as he saw her run ahead and into the _Red Bean-paste _shop. _She can't seriously be thinking of putting that on a Doughnut!_ He thought while running after her.

He heard Orihime's giggling before he even entered the store then he heard the dreaded sound of her... paying for something.

Ichigo walked into the shop and was greeted by a grinning Inoue with sugar and red bean paste smothered on her lips.

"Isn't it great, Kurosaki-kun!?" She smiled happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, but don't come crying to me when you get a stomach ache." He said putting his hands in his pockets as they walked back out of the shop.

"But I always go to Kurosaki-kun when I cry." She said looking up at him with big, sparkling, puppy-dog eyes. He looked down at her face.

"Don't do that." Ichigo said but still not taking his eyes away from hers.

-

Her Digital clock showed the time of 4:23. _Ouch..._ this was the first time she had ever had a sore stomach from eating one of her concoctions.

"Kuosaki-kun?" She said quietly down her mobile when it stopped ringing and someone picked up.

"Orihime?" He asked in his sleepy voice "Orihime its 4:23... what's the matter?" He asked grumpily.

"I've got a sore tummy, Ichi..." She whispered, there was a pause then:

"I'll be right over."

**A/N: So I hoped you liked! Review, Review!**


	7. Cake

**Cake**

**A/N: So I know it's been a long time but I've been churning out stories and I know I shouldn't start them until I've finished my others but I can't help it! So this is a prompt from Podqueen08 who seems to be reading a lot of my fanfics atm :S Anyway Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Starts with 'I' ends with 'don't own Bleach.'**

Orihime stirred the cake mixture vigorously, her face changing with frown lines as she stirred even harder.

"Orihime? What are you doing?" Ichigo asked coming into the kitchen. He had 'stayed' over at Orihime's house for a night.

"Oh! Ichigo-kun! I didn't know you were awake." Orihime said while turning around in shock.

"Hime, you still haven't answered my question." Ichigo said walking towards her to take a look at what she had been doing.

"Ichi- Ichigo! It's supposed to be a surprise!" Orihime cried as she tried to push him back.

"You know I only like surprises when you and underwear are involved…" Ichigo growled low in his throat. Orihime blushed madly.

"Fine, but I haven't finished it yet…" Orihime said, side stepping so Ichigo could see the greeny blue cake mix and the mess of the kitchen.

"O-o-orihime! Look at the state of the kitchen, of _your_ kitchen!" Ichigo said

"Yeah but I did it all for you Ichigo-kun~," Orihime sang and slipped her arms around his waist.

"As cute as that sounds I think you should get this cleaned up and maybe yourself too…" Ichigo said looking at the state of his lovely girlfriend.

"Aww and I was having fun!" Orihime said untying her apron "can I make a cake tomorrow? Please~," Orihime said

"Sure, sure, whatever. But first we have a bath to enjoy."

"_We?_" Orihime asked wide eyed.

**--**

**Thanks so much please review! Review! XImmyX**


	8. Pain

**Pain**

**A/N: This is my first angst so it probably won't be good but don't kill me! I'm only a beginner on the great drabbles of angst. Enjoy! BTW this drabble is in Orihime's POV. There's no rule against it!!!**

**And I'm guessing you all know italics mean thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Does it say on my profile that I own Bleach? Hmm… NOPE!**

The pain in my chest won't go away as hard as I try it just wouldn't. I know that he wouldn't like to see me cry, especially if it's anything to do with him, but the tears just wouldn't stop.

"Ichigo! ICHIGO!" I shouted getting louder and louder with every cry. _I've already lost Sora my brother I don't need to loose you too! You risked your life for me I will never forgive myself if you die. Why did you have to fight for me!? _

I reach out for him, I run to him, I hold him in my arms as the blood stains my clothes. _He's breathing! I can save him with __Soten Kishun! _

"Ichigo don't die." I whisper. _You can't leave me not yet, it was only a few weeks ago that I told you I loved you! You can't die yet! _"Soten Kishun, I reject!"

_What? His heart… it just… stopped. H-how? He was just here! He was alive! He _loved_ me!_

**--**

**I know a short one but I'm no good with angst it just makes me sad! XImmyX Review, review!**


	9. Beach

**Beach**

**A/N: I think I'm gonna have fun with this one! Ichigo torture!!! :P Also I was listening to this music and I think it really suits Orihime cos she's so smexy! It's called Starstrukk by 30H!3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.**

"Can we go to the beach today? We've only got class until later so we have plenty of time." Orihime pleaded. Orihime had probably been asking this for about an hour.

"Fine, geez, you're so persistent." Ichigo said packing there beach stuff.

"Well I'll just go get changed into my bikini and clothes and then we can go." Orihime said cheerfully running into her bedroom. Ichigo's eyes widened at the sound of the 'b' word. _Oh god no…_ _knowing some of the guys around here they'll start hitting on her. _Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed.

"Ichigo-kun?" Orihime asked waving her hands before his eyes.

"Huh?" Ichigo asked "oh, sorry Orihime. Let's go." Ichigo said slinging the beach bag over his right shoulder and holding her hand as they walked out of Orihime's house.

---

"How do you like it Ichi-kun?" Orihime asked standing in front of him as he lay on a beach towel. Ichigo squinted at the sun then saw the pink, very small bikini Orihime was wearing. He nearly had a nose bleed right there. For one thing the bikini top didn't fit her chest size at all. It was like she wasn't even wearing anything with how much skin was on show. Ichigo's cheeks burst out in a fiery red.

"Well it's… it's really…" Ichigo couldn't finish his sentence.

"So you like it then?" Orihime giggled.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Ichigo said standing up. Orihime's eyes widened then she turned and ran, Ichigo chasing after her. Orihime tripped (like always) then stood back up and laughed then ran again.

**----**

**Cute? Cheesy? Review! Review! XImmyX Also I was listening to Taylor Swift – I'm only me when I'm with you. I don't normally listen to her but it fit the story.**


	10. Sunshine

**Sunshine**

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been on holiday… not one that I enjoyed but I was still on holiday. So I think this will be a cute one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…**

"Awww. What a lovely day! Good thing I brought a pick-nick for us." Orihime chirped as her and her tired boyfriend (from being woken up at 5 A.M) strolled down the gravel path to the big park that Karin, Ichigo's younger sister, normally played football (soccer) in.

"Yeah," Ichigo yawned. Orihime looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon be more enthusiastic, Ichi-kun!!!" Orihime said flailing her arms and dancing in front of him "show some spirit!" Orihime giggled.

"I can't show 'spirit' since I don't have any because you called me on the phone at 5 A.M." Ichigo mumbled trudging onto the grass.

"I already said I'm sorry about that!" Orihime wailed clutching onto his arm and dragging him down to sit on the grass. "But isn't it wonderful? The sunshine is dazzlingly beautiful don't you think?"

"Orihime I know something else that's dazzlingly beautiful." Ichigo said leaning closer to her. Orihime rolled her eyes.

"Me, right? You're so predictable Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime moaned "couldn't you say something like… like man eating rabbits who ride in transformer cars and use paperclips for earrings? Now that would be cool~." Orihime said going off into dream world. Ichigo looked at her in total bewilderment. Orihime never ceased to surprise him.

"Anyway what did you pack in the basket?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh! I packed some sandwiches, cake, biscuits, coke, fruit and all sorts really." Orihime grinned

"All sorts?" Ichigo asked his eyes widening. Orihime grinned even more.

"Yup! And the sandwiches, cake and biscuits are all home made!" Orihime said rummaging through the basket and fishing out the things she had packed. The fruit and coke were alright but the cake had a layer of yellowy orange icing and the sponge was green with some purple stuff inside. The biscuits had a weird smell even though they looked edible and the sandwiches had some gooey looking stuff inside.

"On second thought we could just have coke."

* * *

**Ok so there it is. I need to update my other stories so I won't be updating this is a while but I just want to say a big thank you to my lovely reviewers **_**NaruHinaFanboy**__** , **__**Fostersb**__** , **__**AlastorVega **_**(who has reviewed all my chappies so far thank you Alastor!) **_**PodQueen08**__** , **__**Starz-25**__** , **__**Yana**__** and **__**Domyouji**_** !!! Thank you all for reviewing! I really appreciate it.**

_**XImmyX**_


	11. Halloween

**Halloween**

**A/N: If any ones wondering these drabbles are totally random so say like my last drabble was 'Sunshine' well that was in summer and now I've totally gone and skipped to Halloween. :S I still trick or treat heh. . Is that weird? I hope not I'm a randomly beautiful person :D Also big shout out to **_**XBluexFlamingoX**_** for reviewing all my chapters! Also I think your profile is pretty awesome. . Now If you've read my profile you'll know I have a slight obsession with Vampires and Bleach of course! So when you smush them together whaddya get?! A very smexy vampire Orihime. Hence my name Vampire-Hime aka Vampire-Orihime.**

**Warning: There is an underwear scene at the end so if you don't like it don't read on!**

**Disclaimer: :L Sadly I don't own Bleach… Bleach © Kubo Tite**

* * *

_Ding dong! Ding dong!_

'_Who could it be now? Orihime said she was coming over but with all the kids coming here I can't tell if it's her…' _Ichigo thought, sighing to himself. He walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"Trick or treat!" Said two children one in a skeleton costume and one dressed as a zombie.

"Ah, here you go." Ichigo said holding out his bowl of sweets for them to grab.

"Thanks," one of them said and then they skipped down his path and to another house. Ichigo sighed he would have to stay up till 11 o'clock at the most if the teenagers came out aswell.

Ichigo flicked on the TV and then turned on the only thing he could find. He sat there staring at the screen for what seemed like ages then the door bell rang.

"Another?" He asked himself, slightly annoyed. He picked up the bowl and walked to the door and swung it open, a bit too forcefully.

"T-trick or treat Ichigo-kun." Orihime's voice rang in his ears. He felt his face heat up instantly and his mouth dropped slightly.

"O-orihime," Ichigo said trying not to stutter.

Orihime was wearing a short black dress with netting and such. A lot of cleavage was on show and basically a lot of skin. Her long legs and arms were on show to and Ichigo swore that he would not drool! She had painted, with face paint, two red dots on her neck and a bit around her mouth. She had a black bow in her hair and lots of black eye liner and mascara. Her eyes were well defined with the eyeliner and made him want to drown in the gray pools.

"Can you guess what I am Ichigo-kun?!" She said happily "Although it might be hard to tell since Rangiku-san helped me with the outfit.

'_I should have known Rangiku helped, not that Orihime doesn't look gorgeously beautiful and sexy but I mean… _look _at her.' _Ichigo thought.

'**You're right Kingy she does look damn hot. I'd just like to take her right-,'**

'_Shut up! Don't think about Orihime like that she's my girlfriend not yours.' _Ichigo thought furiously.

'**Don't we have to share?' **Shirosaki smirked.

"I-Ichigo-kun? You were staring off into space." Orihime giggled.

"Sorry Orihime… I-I was just-,"

"Can I come in Ichigo-kun? I'm quite cold." Orihime said.

'**Yeah you must be darlin'.' **Shirosaki chuckled. Ichigo tried not to scream at his inner hollow as he allowed Orihime into his apartment.

"Yeah let me just make you some tea." Ichigo said turning his back to her.

"Hey, Ichi, you know how vampires suck blood and stuff and they're really scary-," Orihime babbled. Ichigo smiled he liked to hear her babble strangely it soothed him to hear her voice. "But they're not they're really cool-," _'Orihime…' _Ichigo thought. "And sometimes," Orihime said he could hear rustling and movement but he dismissed it "they get hungry… and I-I'm very hungry now." As Orihime said this he glanced around and saw that Orihime only had her very small black, lacy underwear on.

'_Oh god…'_

.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked it! I'm really crazy for vampires but I really hate the Twilight Saga. I'm sorry but I've read far greater Vampire novels than Twilight and the movies are quite suckish. Sorry if I offended anyone but that's my opinion. Any way thanks for reading remember R&R please!**


	12. Last Words

**Last Words**

**A/N: Hello there! xD So this is kinda a sad one D: I had a dream about this actually and in a way I think it's quite cute. If you've ever seen 'The Corpse Bride' by Tim Burton then you'll kinda understand it. I got the idea also from there since I watched it a few days before I had the dream I just added a few changes. ^^ So I hope you'll like this but maybe feel sad at the same time if you get what I mean? :P**

"I-I'm s-sorry I couldn't be strong a-and fight, p-protect and keep you s-safe I-Ichigo-kun. I-I'm sorry I couldn't b-be more like Rukia-c-chan." Orihime said, hardly even getting out her sentence and tears pouring down her face.

"W-why would I want you more like Rukia? I-I've loved you for who you are." Ichigo said shaking back tears.

"I'm s-sorry I couldn't b-be more like-,"

"I don't want you like anyone else!" Ichigo interrupted her "I want you for who you are. I-I love you Orihime you know that!" Ichigo said trying to grasp for her hand but she was to far away, floating, like a butterfly. She was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen… but she was fading away, out of reach. He needed to reach her, he had to! If he didn't he would fail her and she would be gone!

She managed to crack a small smile.

"I l-love you too, Ichigo, always and forever." She said the last line with more confidence.

"M-me to. W-Why does it have to be t-this way?! Why c-can't y-you…" Ichigo stopped as he felt a small tear run down his cheek.

"Because I can't… I-I'm doing this for you and for everyone so it has to be this way. One loss is better than lots." Orihime gave him a sad smile. "You will be happy again… without me. Promise that you'll get over this… over us and live your life, Kurosaki-kun."

"I-I can't I'll never… I'll never get over you Orihime!" Ichigo shouted and when he looked up Orihime was dissolving into tiny blue butterflies that flew into the drab grey sky. And there with a soft clatter lay her lovely lapis lazuli coloured hair pins that he would keep with him forever.

He couldn't keep her final words because he would never love another, only the girl with the auburn hair who had sacrificed herself for him, only the girl who wore a beautiful smile, only Orihime Inoue.

**So what did you think? My first real sad one apart from 'Pain' but that wasn't good. Did you like it, not like it? Did it make you cry? TTATT (My attempt at doing a sad face) :S Please leave your reviews!**


	13. Rain

**Rain**

**A/N: Another very short one ^^;;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**~x~**

'_I wish I were the rain… so I could connect with people's hearts and then maybe I could understand you a little better… Kuroski-kun,' Orihime thought._

That was a two years ago, she was two years older and she had gotten her wish.

"Rain…" Orihime murmured

"What?" Ichigo asked walking next to her.

"Oh I was just murmuring to myself!" Orihime grinned. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"You need to get your head out of the clouds, Orihime." Ichigo said holding the bag of food shopping in one hand and Orihime's hand in his other hand.

"Gomen…" Orihime sighed

"Hey, what's the matter? I'm sorry if I upset you-,"

"No, you didn't. I was just remembering… remembering how it used to rain and it made me feel sad." Orihime said looking up at the grey clouds as the small rain drops pattered down.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Orihime… Is that what you spend your time thinking about, the rain? Isn't that a bit boring for you?" Ichigo asked squeezing her hand.

"Oh no Kurosaki-kun, sometimes I think about my future self… how I would have lasers shooting out of my eyes and I would go at 500 miles per hour…"

"Orihime…" Ichigo sighed then smiled. "We should really hurry otherwise we're going to miss the train, I know how much you wanted to go to the new mall outside of town." Ichigo said then Orihime's eyes widened.

"I-I forgot all about it! C'mon Kurosaki-kun let's go!" Orihime said running towards the train station.

"O-orihime, slow down, slow down!"

**~x~**

**Thanks! Words was only about 277 ^^;;**


End file.
